1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an underwater chamber system for diving personnel and more particularly to one capable of movement along the under surface of an ice cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under-ice operation by divers and manned submersibles require horizontal and vertical mobility in a forbidding environment. Availability of breathing gas, power, and supplies are necessary and the need for frequent returning to a surface base via an opening through the ice or to a mother submarine base tends to introduce an extremely high degree of difficulty with respect to performance capabilities of such divers. As far as the present inventor is aware, no prior art apparatus specific to mobile operation under ice for diver support has been made available or conceptualized. An on-bottom chain-loop-driven chamber disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,526 to W. J. O'Neill et al is adapted particularly for diver support activity within a limited range of the bottom of the body of water in which the support chamber apparatus is located.